During semiconductor wafer processing, features of the semiconductor device are defined in the wafer using well-known patterning and etching processes. In these processes, a photoresist (PR) material may be deposited on the wafer and then is exposed to light filtered by a reticle. The reticle may be a transparent plate that is patterned with exemplary feature geometries that block light from propagating through the reticle.
After passing through the reticle, the light contacts the surface of the photoresist material. The light changes the chemical composition of the photoresist material such that a developer can remove a portion of the photoresist material. In the case of positive photoresist materials, the exposed regions are removed, and in the case of negative photoresist materials, the unexposed regions are removed. Thereafter, the wafer is etched to remove the underlying material from the areas that are no longer protected by the photoresist material, and thereby produce the desired features in the wafer.
To provide increased density, feature size is reduced. This may be achieved by reducing the critical dimension (CD) of the features, which requires improved photoresist resolution.
Integrated circuits use dielectric layers, which have typically been formed from silicon dioxide, SiO2, to insulate conductive lines on various layers of a semiconductor structure. As semiconductor circuits become faster and more compact, operating frequencies increase and the distances between the conductive lines within the semiconductor device decrease. This introduces an increased level of coupling capacitance to the circuit, which has the drawback of slowing the operation of the semiconductor device. Therefore, it has become important to use dielectric layers that are capable of effectively reducing the coupling capacitance levels in the circuit.
In general, the capacitance in an integrated circuit is directly proportional to the dielectric constant, k, of the material used to form the dielectric layers. As noted above, the dielectric layers in conventional integrated circuits have traditionally been formed of SiO2, which has a dielectric constant of about 4.0. In an effort to reduce the coupling capacitance levels in integrated circuits, the semiconductor industry has engaged in research to develop materials having a dielectric constant lower than that of SiO2, which materials are suitable for use in forming the dielectric layers in integrated circuits. To date, a number of promising materials, which are sometimes referred to as “low-k materials”, have been developed. Many of these new dielectrics are organic compounds. In the specification and claims, the definition of a low-k material, is a material with a dielectric constant less than 3.
Low-k materials include, but are specifically not limited to: benzocyclobutene or BCB; Flare™ manufactured by Allied Signal® of Morristown, N.J., a division of Honeywell, Inc., Minneapolis, Minn.; one or more of the Parylene dimers available from Union Carbide® Corporation, Danbury Conn.; polytetrafluoroethylene or PTFE; and SiLK®. One PTFE suitable for IC dielectric application is SPEEDFILM™, available from W. L. Gore & Associates, Inc, Newark, Del. SiLK®, available from the Dow® Chemical Company, Midland, Mich., is a silicon-free BCB.
One common type of etching is reactive ion etching, or RIE. For RIE it is observed that the etch rate is dependant on feature size and density. In general, smaller openings are etched more slowly than those that are wider. Accordingly, large features etch at a faster rate than small features. This effect is known as Aspect Ratio Dependent Etch (ARDE) or “RIE lag”. In addition, areas with a higher feature density etch at a faster rate than areas with a lower feature density. This is also known as “RIE” lag.